


Pisiniaphobia

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [282]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Implied Relationship, M/M, Sort Of, The Pool Scene referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/12/19: “prey, pool, mind”The title is a word I made up, combining the Greek word forswimming poolwithphobia,to get a word meaning "fear of swimming pools."This is my weird  take on the Pool Scene.





	Pisiniaphobia

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/12/19: “prey, pool, mind”
> 
> The title is a word I made up, combining the Greek word for _swimming pool_ with _phobia,_ to get a word meaning "fear of swimming pools."
> 
> This is my weird take on the Pool Scene.

Why Stiles hated pools he couldn’t say though the question preyed on his mind.

“Did you almost drown in a pool as a kid?” Scott asked, despite knowing Stiles since they were both kids.

“Or maybe in a past life?” Lydia proposed. (She was currently studying reincarnation.)

“Or in an alternate universe?” Isaac added, being a weirdo.

“Maybe somebody you loved drowned,” Jackson chimed in, feeling suddenly guilty for no apparent reason.

“Or almost drowned,” Derek said, though he’d rather be talking about anything else.

Stiles looked Derek deep in the eyes, as if his question had just been answered.


End file.
